MasqueradexShun Songfic Collection
by Yueaifeng
Summary: Just a series of Songfics for my favorite Bakugan pairing: MasqueradexShun


Hello! It's me again! Missed me?

**Title**: Misery Business

**Genre**: Tragedy, slight angst, most likely Romance.

**Rating**: T for mild sexual references.

**Pairing**: MasqueradexShun, one-sided MasqueradexDan

**Song**: Misery Business by Paramore

**Summary**: All because I was bragging. Wow, I'm stupid.

**Point of View**: Shun's Point of View

_

* * *

I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top._

I wished we could just start over. Just start from where we began. Back to before Dan started interfering with our relationship, back to before he sent me into this world of misery

_  
She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

Dan was always better-looking than I was. At least, that's what I thought. He had a perfect shape, curves in just the right places. I had too many muscles. That's what I thought. I guess I never considered that Masquerade would like how I looked. I didn't think he even liked me. He only asked for my help because I was a close friend of Dan's and because I was a good Bakugan Brawler. When he told me of his feelings, I swear I was in heaven. I've liked him for so long. I guess that it was all in my imagination. I had believed he was mine. But I also forgot that Dan didn't like the idea of us as a couple. Maybe that's why he kissed Masquerade. He probably wanted him for himself. Maybe that's why I locked myself in my room, why I was here, curled up in a ball, hiding from them all. Maybe that's why Dan had taken Masquerade as his own. Him and Masquerade as a couple instead of myself and my love. It almost worked out. This made me cry just a bit more. I had to stay strong, though. I had to.

_I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we've caught on fire,_

Dan finally dumped Masquerade after eight long months. Eight long months, in which I stayed in my room, thinking of just anything that came to mind. Thinking of how much I really loved Masquerade. Eventually I came to a conclusion. I loved Masquerade more than anything in the world. I couldn't live without him. He was the only one for me. I had told Dan, and I guess our companionship just went downhill from there. Just thinking of it made me sick. We were best friends, and now we fought over our former enemy. But it's not like we want to. I can tell from his eyes that he doesn't like fighting me. There's no choice, though. We don't choose who we love. I wondered, did Dan even love Masquerade? Did Masquerade even love Dan? I don't know.

_She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.  
_

I think Dan's really mad at me, though. I think he's been trying to get rid of me, trying to spend as much time as possible to win Masquerade back. I smiled wildly at this insanity. It was fun, but horribly, horribly cruel at the same time. I both hated it and loved it.

_  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good._

In the beginning, Dan probably only wanted the masked brawler to see if he truly was what I said he was. Perfect? Definitely. Kind? Only to me. Brave? Most likely. I guess I bragged, but I really did love him. But now Masquerade is in too far deeply involved with Dan. I never meant for him to get in this predicament. But it's too late, thanks to my loud mouth. And I'd feel so bad if I stole it all away from Dan. But it would feel so good at the same time. I still wanted Masquerade. I said he had loved me. Was it all just a lie? Did I truly believe that he loved me? Did I really think that I had him, had him with me for the rest of our lives? But I don't think Dan truly loved Masquerade. If he had Masquerade where he wanted him, I'm sure he'd feel the same way I do right now.

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way._

In all the years I've known Dan, he hasn't changed a single bit. He was always cocky, arrogant, irritating, hot-headed and annoying. I don't even know how I came to find him as a best friend. Maybe people never change. I remember that Dan use to flirt with every person he could get to. He's had more boyfriends and girlfriends than anyone I've ever known. I use to think he was a whore at our school at times, but that's that. I had grown use to it. I never made many friends because of that, though. They all thought I was some sort of Succubus. I use to get bullied by so many people. That's why I quit public school and went to the _school_ my grandfather started: Ninja Skills Academy. I happily dub it the Creepy Ninja School for Freaks. I told Dan that I forgave him taking Masquerade from me, I told him that I'll be happy for they're relationship, but he just glared and yelled at me, telling me that Masquerade was _his _and that he didn't want anything to do with me, He never forgave me, and now I'm all alone. A week later, he came back and begged for his forgiveness, apologizing for yelling at me any everything. I ignored him and told him to stay away from me. Now I'm telling him something different.

_  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

Now that I looked, there were many people who did it just like Dan. Looking innocent, plotting plans, always trying to get into someone's pants for they're own enjoyment. Then they just leave that person. Those people were left to rot and die. People like Dan just saw someone they liked; someone who looked good. They do it easily, getting what they wanted and just as easily leave them, but I refuse to be like that. I refuse to hurt people for my own selfish wishes.

_  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good._

And now I just sat here, curled up in my own little ball. No one could get to me; no one could coax me out or get me to talk anymore. Masquerade didn't even try. Eight months, did Dan finally get what he wanted? Probably, and now he probably wanted more. I never wanted this to happen. I never wanted to see Masquerade torn apart from grief, trying to decide who he loved more, Dan or myself. I never meant to talk so much about him. I just simply loved him so much. I have him where I want him, though. He's happily with Dan. At least, that's what I tell myself every day. I tell myself that I want Masquerade to be happy. It wasn't my intention for this to happen. I just loved him. But that wasn't an excuse. I won't steal this happiness away from them, though. No matter how much it hurts, I force myself to make it feel good.

A head extends its way in front of me. I look up to see my love standing there. He has this thing on his face that looks like something between a smile and a smirk. Way this only to see how much I loved him? I looked at him warily.

"Come on, Shun. You can't stay like this forever. I won't leave you like this, and I can't stand to see you like this. Be with me, and you will fulfill my dreams. Leave me, and I'll die." These were the words that left his lips. My mouth was open wide. His delicate hand went under my chin and gently closed my mouth. I continued to look him in his eyes. He nodded encouragingly. I grinned and leaped into his arms. 

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...  
_

I knew all of his dreams. He wanted the Silent core and the Infinity Core together. Thanks to Drago, that dream was complete. He wanted to leave Alice's body, and thanks to Dr. Michael, that dream was also complete. His last, most important, wildest dream was to have me in his life forever. I promised myself that I'd do that. I had watched his dreams come true and I had tried to help as much as I could to help him achieve those three goals. None of them had involved Dan. Now It was Dan's turn to watch as my wildest dreams came true. I wanted to stay with Masquerade forever. And it will most likely be fulfilled.

_  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
_

I now know that I have to severely limit my words so that I don't talk about my love twenty-four-seven and attract the wrong type of attraction. But I knew I have Masquerade where I wanted him. I knew I had him in my life, forever.

_  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good._

I know that I don't every want what had happened between Masquerade, Dan and I to happen again. I lost a really good friend to this predicament. I can't brag anymore. But I have Masquerade where I want him. I want him by my side, want him in my heart. From now on, things are going to change, although it's hopefully for the better. Dan, thanks to my loud mouth, now hates me with every fiber of his being. But I know that Dan only wanted to get into my love's pants. Unfortunately, all those lies and tricks Dan used have sprouted a seed in Masquerade's heart. I know that he still loves Dan, at least just a little. I hate stolen Dan's toy, and he way mad, for I had stolen everything of his when Masquerade had come to me. His pride, his hatred. Everything.

I had asked Masquerade if his choice was truly what he wanted. He always said yes. He wanted this, and I did too. That's why I stood here, a bouquet of white and yellow jasmines in my pale hands. I was dressed in a beautiful, white gown. Walking a normally as I could, the aisle seemed to stretch. This was it, I was getting married to my love. I didn't mind. I looked up at him, and he smile, his face saying 'You look beautiful.' I smiled back at him. Too bad the mask wouldn't come off. Oh well. It felt so good, so nice, to be the one Masquerade loved. I had invited Dan, but he hates me now. But I know, that if Dan was in my place, he'd probably feel the same as I do right now. It just felt so good.

* * *

I was going to kill Shun at the end, but whatever. I don't think you people would really like that...

I had to rewrite the ending, gomen if it isn't a good songfic... I'll get better, I promise...

Dedicated to ruk182 for being an awesome friend... and for joining ...and for remembering why I laugh whenever I hear 'II swear to God I'll kick your ass.'


End file.
